TFA: Shadowed Secrets
by MidnightVupecula
Summary: Her life's past missing, Cosette looks forward to a brighter future in Detroit with her new family and friends. But when her horrible past and unspeakable secrets threaten her life, can she survive? Will her new friends still recognize her? Involve OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, and welcome to Forestfairyunicorn's Transformers Animated: Shadowed Secrets!_

_So far, this chapter will take place after "Transwarp" but before "Predecons Rising." In fact, "Predecons Rising" will not exist. My fanfic, my rules._

* * *

The moon shone brightly over a dark forest, appearing like an eye to look over the world. Like the day, nocturnal inhabitants chorused their masterpieces left off from their diurnal relatives. Each participant knew its piece since the birth of time, and will never end unless time undone time.

Tonight's concert was slightly off because of a swift silhouette of a young girl dashing through the forest, breathing quick, ragged breaths.

_They'll never catch me_, she thought determinedly as she continued to run, despite her screaming muscles and cut feet. _Never again._

Seeing light other than the moon partly hidden by the trees, the girl put on a final burst of speed. When she burst through the forest, the girl realized what it was: lights of a city. It seemed to look like another day.

_There must be a festival_, she thought, relived that They won't find her here, among crowds of unsuspicious people and colourful lights.

Suddenly darkness leapt at her.

A large weight was on her middle when she resurfaced from her dream. As soon as sleepiness left her eyes, the girl realized that the "weight" was the energetic robotic dog known as Sparkplug, the official pet of Sumdac Tower, which surprisingly is also a home as well as a manufacturing robot factory.

"You do realize, dog, that it's 'bout.....six 'n the morning and you just woke me up from a nice dream." which was almost a lie because it wasn't over and the terror has yet to begin. Sparkplug just looked at her cheerfully and gave her a quick dog-like morning kiss, obviously unaware of the annoyance he had caused.

Unable to keep a straight face, she burst out laughing, but quickly quieted down. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the girl could see that it was almost bright: the sky was a pale blue and the sun was about to come up. She rose from her bed, gently pushing Sparkplug from it. The robotic canine was growing attached to this new girl since his old playmate was distant. She didn't mind; she made a new friend, and that was all it mattered.

Fumbling into her dresser drawer for the remote to open the windows, the girl made a quick mental cooking review for breakfast. She wanted to make a good impression for her new foster family. Some foster family-to-bes cancelled her transfer from the Academy because she was either too young or too old.

Her hand soon touched a familiar feel: cool metal in interloping designs. With a growing gnawing feeling of remembrance, she pulled the metal out, revealing a picture frame containing her and her horseback riding team/friends five years ago back in Algonquin. Their nicknames were hand-written along with the horses' names: _Abbess _and_ Venus' Wing_,_ Marri _and _Sir __Torador_,_ Theres _and _Duke Jordan_,_ Autumn _and_ Breezy Moon_, _Victory _and _Celtic's Cry_, and _Pixie _and _Nightwish_. The girl's eyes strayed to _Victory_: a smiling girl of ten years with a frizzy dirty brown pony-tail, torn jeans and glasses.

"Poor girl," she thought. "She has had no idea that her life was about to change—"

"Gah!" she squealed when cold metal touched her warm foot. When she looked down, she saw that the mischievous mechanic dog has her remote.

"Oi! Give it back," she asked sternly as she reached down. Sparkplug quickly loped out of the room, yapping his annoying but playful barking. Apparently he wants to play as he used to with his old owner.

"Come back here, you mutt!" The girl gave chase, thankfully wearing the clothes she had on last night, because she was too tired to change, instead of her nightgown.

In a way she was glad of this, because she wouldn't transform to her past, and the five recent years of her life, of the burning hellfires of pain, hate, and sorrow.

"They must never know about my past," the girl silently swore to herself. "Never."

* * *

_Short chapter, yes I know. They will be longer soon. Meanwhile, send reviews! They make Sparkplug and Random Bliztwing happy!_

_Random Bliztwing: Ooh! Did someone call mah name?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, this is the second chapter. Enjoy and expect surprises!_

* * *

"Mornin' Cosette. Mmm, something smells good."

Cosette glanced up from the omelet she was making to see her foster sister entering the navy blue robotic kitchen.

"Mornin', Sari. I made an omelet." If it could be called an omelet: the cheese is leaking out of the golden yellow wrap and it's breaking in two pieces. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I'll have cereal." Sari replied sheepishly. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her foster sister's kindness, she was used to cereal since the 'incident'. "But my dad likes them." Sari added as she filled her bowl with honey-tasting bran, not wanting to disappoint Cosette.

"Great." Just as Cosette slid the finished omelet onto a white plate, a loud low humming was heard along with a higher pitch following it. She quickly shut off the burner and filled a dark green mug with hot water from the kettle. Then she added an orange pekoe teabag to the water. Realizing something, Cosette turned her gaze to Sari, "Exactly when is Professor Sumdac going to have breakfast?"

"How about I'll take breakfast to him?"

Cosette looked at Sari, puzzled.

"Dad works so long in his lab that he missed breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sari explained. "In fact, you could find him sleeping from working all night."

Cosette understood. Sumdac Towers is responsible for all the manufacturing robots of Detroit. Not that she likes most of them: they could handle some jobs in environments that could kill people, but jobs that require people should stay people. Otherwise robotic creations would rise against mankind, and Cosette had seen far too much man clash machine movies to know what would happen next.

"Thanks," Cosette handed the tray that holds the omelet and the tea to Sari. It seems only suitable and reasonable for Sari to deliver food to her father since she assumed Sari and her father, since they are the ones who owns and lives in Sumdac Tower, are the only ones who know the password to the lab.

"In the meantime, may I be in my room until further notice?" Cosette asked. Then she added. "That is, unless you have something for me to do?"

"There's nothing much you could do," Sari replied. "I'll let you know if we need help with anything."

As both girls went their ways, Sari added, "Y'know, you're not a guest, you're something more."

Cosette stood and listened attentively. What Sari said next nearly caught her off guard.

"You're my sister."

* * *

-**Some time later**-

* * *

"Sister…"

She murmured the word to herself, lost in thought.

Cosette was sitting on the balcony outside her room, legs dangling over the side as she drinks from her warm orange pekoe.

The view was amazing: the bright sun was shining, wispy white clouds were scattered among the lovely mix of ultramarine and phthalo blue sky, a nice breeze whiffed through the air, and the silver landscape of Detroit was as busy as ever.

The outside environment, however, was not reflected within Cosette. Her mind drifted to the ten year old girl in the photo. Externally she almost looks the same as her past counterpart: frizzy brown hair, glasses, average pale skin color, and jeans. But the girl in the photo had reason to be happy: she might have had a loving mother and father who cared for her, and a wide range of friends. But a few days after the photo was taken, her father had disappeared without a trace. Then-something else-

Cosette squeezed her eyes shut, cutting off burning tears of frustration and sorrow, and fiery memories before she breaks down. She painfully remembers the recent five years of her life, but before that were static, messy watery images, missing pages of her life. She knew They stripped some of her memories, though some of them might have been missed or cloaked, for she can remember- is it remembering?-some in her dreams. Some were unimportant, little memories of childhood things most people forget or don't remember. But others were tiny important ones, ones that have love from her family and friends. She knew she likes horses and nature as it had showed on her photo, but some were carefully blank, as if They knew which ones to remove.

Breathing in slow, deep breaths as the nurse at the Academy had taught her, Cosette calmed herself as she drank in her still warm tea. She hates to waste good tea while it's still fresh.

"_M'lady._"

Cosette nearly choked in surprise on her almost finished tea. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time but she still recognized it. "_Nyghtwing_? _Is that you_?" she asked in her mind.

She waited for a bit. Telepathy takes some time for messages to be sent back and forth, depending on the distance of the sender and the receiver. It didn't take long.

"_It's me, M'lady._" Nyghtwing replied. "_And the other Crofs are here._"

A surge of happiness and hope rose within Cosette like the morning dawn. "_Where can I meet you_?"

"_Deep within the forest in a clearing, during a full moon._"

"_Full moon's a few days. See you guys there_." Cosette paused a bit, and then she added, "_I miss you guys_."

A moment of silence-except for the city sounds- had past, then: "_Make sure no one's following you_." A few minutes later: "_We miss you too._"

* * *

_Bit sucky, yes I know. I had such a hard time with Sari's and Cosette's conversation. Yes, that's right, I revealed the main character's name! Her pic is in my gallery you could find at the profile page, along with a few surprises._

_SUSPENSE: Who are They? Who is Nyghtwing? Who are the Crofs? What happened to her past? Sumbit reviews and tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Woo, I'm on a roll here: several chapters posted her in one day. Hope you guys like this one! Some fave characters are comin'!_

* * *

The golden sun was touching the tree line and a soft breeze blew in the forest. The sky was in a harmony of pinks, oranges, blues, purples, and yellows, in Nature's evening painting of the closing day.

A gray jay was zipping to and fro from a cluster of bread crumbs scattered on a bush to its nest, where its hungry chicks chirped impatiently.

Cosette sat a distance from the scene, captivated by the busy avian creature.

"How's the bird watching coming?" A young male voice asked, and then a figure sat down next to Cosette.

"Wonderful, Daddy," she replied, snuggling close to the man who raised her and loved her all her life. Even though she wasn't wearing her sweater and it was chilly, Cosette felt warm when her father wrapped his only young daughter in not only his arm but his love.

"Do you know," her father started with a glint in his golden brown eyes, "that the gray jays stay here all year round?"

"Really?" Cosette was surprised at the information. "Den dey must be very 'special birds. Like oysters, 'cause dey have a dull appearance, but inside dem dere's a tweasure."

"They are," her father said, impressed with the clever comparison, as he drew his daughter closer, "and like them, I will always be with you, no matter what happens. Happy fifth birthday, princess."

"Hey, Cosette, wake up!"

Sari buffeted her new sister unmercifully with a pillow. Sparkplug joined in the fun by pouncing on his new playmate. The commotion caused Cosette to fall on the hard floor with a thump, amid her bed sheets. And she was **not** impressed.

"You have 'bout less than fifteen seconds to explain why I am on the floor and rudely awaken from a nice sleep before I will kill you."

"We're going to meet my friends at eleven," Sari explained. "Remember?"

Cosette remembered: she was up late finishing some projects from the Academy as schoolwork. As the textbook said, _Economics is the science that deals with the production, distribution and consumption of commodities_. In other words: work first, fun later.

"And?"

"It's a quarter to eleven."

* * *

-**An half hour later**-

* * *

"Well, this is unusually quiet."

"What makes you say that?"

They were at an abandoned auto factory which is the base for Sari's friends, the Autobots. Cosette had heard many stories about them; they were the buzz of the Academy, but since nobody there has seen them, the stories were either made up or they were exaggerated. One kid said they were humans in machines, another said they were man-made robots controlled by their creator, and yet another claimed that they were humans turned into robots. Or, at least some stuff like that. Cosette doesn't really remember or care much: she was busy getting good grades and helping the other kids, while she was being adopted and withdrawn.

"Well, usually there's plenty of excitement, that's all I could say." Sari stated, glancing around the base, expecting Bulkhead to accidentally break something or Bumblebee getting into trouble.

"Compared to the, er, scene this morning?" Cosette asked nervously and guiltily. The next few minutes after Cosette woke up was a blur of an angry teenager rushing between the bathroom, bedroom, and the kitchen with a barricade of words that even a police officer would blush from.

Sari merely smiled. "Don't worry, it was my fault for not waking you up earlier, but you had looked like you needed the sleep, and it was a bit entertaining to see you freaking out."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Cosette murmured, still guilty of the bad start. She hated to think that she might be back at the Academy without a family. _Again_. She was pretty sure most of her life's gonna be a whirlpool of accepting and rejecting.

"Hey, Cosette!"

Sari's call from across the base brought Cosette back to the present. She bounded toward a small clearing, noticing that it contained some things that made the place seem like a house, only much bigger. Sari was sitting on one of the many large furniture facing the largest TV Cosette has ever seen.

"What do you want to watch? We have over five thousand channels!"

"Uh. _Discovery_, _CSI_,_ FilmBot_,_ History_,and_ Urban Legends_ if they're on." Cosette stated as she sat down next to Sari. "What about you?"

"Oh, Bumblebee and I like to watch cartoons or whichever interests us," Sari answered as she flipped through the channels—with a remote as big as a tray and required two hands to use it, noticed Cosette.

"Um, how big are your friends, exactly?" Cosette was about to ask until she heard voices. They were male to be exact and they were coming closer. It seems her unheard question was about to be answered.

A yellow robot, about twice the height of Sari or Cosette, appeared first. "Hey, she's recovered!" he said happily when he caught the sight of Sari. Then when realization came to him, he then crossed his arms. "No fair, she beat us here!"

"Well, it's _your_ fault for being so slow!" Sari retorted as she echoed her best friend's posture and stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"Hey! I just so happen to be the fastest bot around." The robot boasted.

"I thought Blurr was the fastest bot around," stated another voice, deeper and much bigger than the yellow bot. Cosette was nearly petrified with fear when she saw the robot the voice belonged to. He was almost twice as tall as Bumblebee—Cosette assumed that's the name of the yellow bot—was bulky, and was military green and black with white stars on his shoulders. When he noticed the two teens, he simply grinned happily with a quick, "Hi, Sari! Hi, Friend-of-Sari!" before his kibble transformed into a chair. Cosette felt a bit relaxed. This robot may be huge, but he is a typical friendly giant.

The third was taller than Bumblebee but was smaller than the green giant. He was lean with a good mixture of blacks, silvers, and golds. His brilliant blue visor—Cosette noticed by then the robots have blue eyes—showed no emotion, making him mysterious, like a cop or a ninja, as he stared at Cosette for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the teen next to her.

"Sari, shouldn't you be at the tower recovering? Ratchet said-"

"What does it matter, Prowl?" Sari retorted. "I'm ok, really!"

"Kid, yer not foolin' anyone," another voice stated behind the girls. Turning around, Cosette could see that this bot looked really old, with a wise but grouchy face that reminded her of a janitor at the Academy who was an old war veteran. Cosette could right away tell he is the doctor of the group because of his red and white ambulance appearance. He was probably a great medical bot in his time. When he saw the human next to Sari, he nodded in greeting before turning back to her. "Yer 'suppose to rest, 'cause yer still a bit unstable."

"Well, can't I at least walk around without destroying anything?"

"That is not an option," another voice replied. It sounded like a young adult, older than a teenager but still young. When Cosette saw the bot the voice belonged to she instantly recognized the red, blue, and white colours she saw on the news. She realized she has met Optimus Prime, the leader of these Autobots, the ones who saved Detroit and the world from countless destruction and chaos.

_Suddenly something awoke deep within her. _Her reaction was fear. She started to shiver, terrified of what might happen soon—

"Hey, are you alright?"

Cosette stopped, aware that the green bulky robot was talking to her. "Oh! Oh, I-I'm ok, really!" she smiled. The thing has calmed down and was quiet again. Then a face of confusion took over. "Exactly what are they talking about?" She indicated to the conversation that was happening with the other Autobots and Sari ("If Ratchet says you need to rest, then you should rest."

"Hey, Boss-bot! If she says she's alright, then she's alright!")

"You mean you don't know?!" The green bot's outburst caught the other's attention.

"Don't know what?" Cosette asked Sari. "Is there something I should know about?"

Sari smiled sheepishly. "It's…kindof a long story…"

* * *

_Beefy, ain't it? Ok, not much, but more than the others. The facts about gray jays are actually true: my family and I learned about them when we went camping. The Economics part was homage to the awesome "The Count of Monte Crisco" movie. And, I confess, I sortof used the intro like Counterclock's on DA when Cosette met the Autobots. I DID NOT COPY IT, I USED THE OUTLINE! *either way I failed :cries:*_

_Anyway, tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wooee!! Excitement's building, and the suspense just keeps a'comin'! As Swindle would say, "I could spring a leak, I'm so excited!"_

* * *

"Pre10Arak476, copy?" The voice crackled in the young woman's ear communications.

"Affirmative." She replied. Thank Unicron no organic or living creature was near. She was deep in a forest near an abandoned cave the inferior organics call a mine where the faded scent of robotic energy was here. It's a good hideout: excellent communications, undetected secrecy, impossible mazes, and other things.

"Any sign of the escaped prisoners?"

"Negative, but I managed to trace one of them." She stared out into the horizontal distance, in the direction of the city.

"One of the Animechs?"

"Negative, but it's Experisoner #742." She heard a faint gasp on the other line. She smirked; she loves it when she has the best prize.

"Where is she?! There's a huge bounty—"

"Not yet!" She snapped. She hates it when others are so quick, so stupid. "Think, you slaggin' idiot! If we capture her now, we'll hardly find the other prisoners. And if we catch them one at a time, the price is still the same!"

"So....what do you suggest?"

"Find them all, uncover their weaknesses, and my resources tell me that there are more prizes on this planet. I'll send the location here to you for you to alert the others.

"Oh, and one more thing..."

"What?" The voice was eager, wanting more. She really likes that.

"Test Experisoner #742, but I and I alone will deal with her myself." The line was then disconnected. The young woman thought of her plan carefully; there must be no mistake, no detail, large or small, shall go unnoticed.

Revenge shall be spicy cold and sweet.

* * *

-**At the Autobot base**-

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight..." Cosette started. "Several years ago, Professor Sumdac found a liquid metal body—a protoform, a Cybertronian child—" She gestured to the Autobots before continuing. "—In his lab. He touched it and part of his DNA merged with the Cybertronian circuitry/DNA, and you—" She pointed to Sari, "—were born."

"Yeah, you got it right so far."

They had spent some time at the base explaining their lives and Sari's existence to Cosette. She was eager to learn about this new race and asked some questions regarding to their economy and such. They had planned that they would have another sleepover as they used to, but this time Cosette is there. Bumblebee will help the girls later on with their stuff. It will be another "nonstop party" as Bumblebee had put it.

"Does that make you guys relatives?" Cosette asked Sari. She finds that the idea that having a robotic human for a sister is really exhilarating (it was the best word she could think of), and already she was curious.

"It seems likely," Sari answered, "although Prowl said that it is unclear to _how_ I got there."

Cosette suddenly realized she had forgotten something. "Oh, by the way, my name's Cosette," she introduced to the Autobots. She knows most of their names earlier by good guesswork, but it seems more polite if they say them themselves.

As they introduced themselves, Cosette felt relief that the _thing_ inside her had gone back to sleep. She doesn't want others to know her real self or her past just when they were getting to know her.

Maybe, just maybe, she might have a chance.

* * *

-**Several hours later**-

* * *

The moon shone brightly through the clouds, as though its shady pureness cannot be distinguished. The fall wind whistled through the air, cutting through cloth and fur to touch the skin of individuals. Cosette wished not for the first time that she had brought her sweater.

Earlier that night Cosette sneaked out of the base when she was sure some of the Autobots and Sari were deep asleep. Those that weren't were on patrol and won't be back at said base until morning. It should provide her enough time to go to the forest and back.

When she realized that said forest was a few miles behind the base, Cosette was relieved that she didn't have to use alleyways in the city. She doesn't want to run into street gangs, the patrolling Autobots, police—In general, she doesn't want to run into trouble.

Already memories of the forest dream she had a few days ago flashed across her vision as she trekked. She recalled the chaotic rush as she was escaping the terror of Them, and the joy of finding refuge at the city. Next thing she knew, she had awakened in the Academy with a throbbing headache. When one of the workers explained how she had got there, Cosette pieced together what might had happened: she was so overjoyed to find a place she didn't see where she was going and thus slipped on some loose pebbles caused by the early drizzle. She had tumbled down like a loose boulder and lost consciousness. Several hours later a passerby walking her dog noticed an odd shape at the foot of the hill. When she realized it was a person she punched in 911, and the Academy took in the unknown and unconscious girl. Then—

Cosette halted her train of monthly memories when she realized she was there: a large clearing in the middle of the forest. It was large enough for some of the Autobots to camp here. Cosette remembered the dream this morning, feeling a warm sense of home. She knew she came from Algonquin in Canada as it had said in the picture. She would love to see autumn in its vibrant colours and crispness there. Maybe she could—

Suddenly something snapped Cosette from her daydreaming, bringing her senses to become alert. Nothing was heard except the distant sirens and the nightly birds. Then sounds of branches snapping and trees rustling off keyed the silent chorus. Clashing of mechanic materials and unnatural growls whirled around the teen, adding the terror of the night. She could sometimes see dark shapes swirling and blending with the forest, undistinguished and unknown.

Then, as it had started, the noises stopped. Not a breeze stirred.

"Who dares enter my domain?" an eerie voice asked, young but mysterious.

Cosette rolled her eyes, slightly smirking. "Cheetor, you know that doesn't work around me." She wasn't sure, but she might have heard something that sounds like "Lagit!"

Without warning, something large swooped in from behind her. "Reveal thy name, morsel," a voice hissed.

Cosette spun around, staring face-to-face with a shadowed bat; her optics (she learned that robot eyes are called optics) were shades of dark blue with slight brilliant red, and held a familiarity Cosette knows too well and missed.

"Nyghtwing!" She clasped her arms around her best friend's neck, feeling fuzzy fur mingling with hard metal. At the same time the big bat wrapped her wings around the human, not only sensing that she was cold but to hug her back. She, like the human, missed her.

"Hey! What are we, moss on trees? What about us, eh?" Another voice called out. Cosette could see three figures ranging in height. The biggest one was glaring at the smallest. "I know, I know," the voice stated. "'Shut up, Rattrap.'"

Letting go of Nyghtwing's neck, Cosette loped to the trio, ignoring the sudden cold as she greeted her long-lost friends: "Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor!"

The three figures bounded into the clearing, revealing a large rhino, an unusual huge fat rat, and a powerful yet playful cheetah.

"I missed you guys so much!" Cosette cried as she hugged each one individually, though Rattrap doesn't want to be squeezed like a plush toy. And it was true; she hadn't seen them in months with all her schoolwork and adoptions. Each passing day was a painful ache that cannot be relieved by normal medicine.

"We missed you too, M'lady," Rhinox gently chided, cautious of his huge head.

"How's my favourite fugitive?" Cheetor commented playfully. "How's the city?"

"Are there any good food?" The last question was inquired by an eager Rattrap, though his answer was glares from a rhino and a bat. "What? It doesn't hurt to ask!"

Cosette giggled giddily while Cheetor snickered, having missed Rattrap's unfortunate demises. Heck, she missed them all. Their reunion was like long lost family becoming one. Speaking of families...

"Hey, guys, I have something important to tell you," she started.

"We have something important to tell you, too" Rhinox gazed at his M'lady, his pale blue optics slightly showing urgency and sadness. "You first, though."

Cosette paused. It seemed alright to tell about several minutes ago but now she wasn't sure. But, they're her friends, and they're escaping from the same enemies! "I...I've met some Autobots."

A deep silence spread throughout the group, with only the nightly songs continuing in the darkness.

"You...you've met some Autobots?" The first to slice the stillness was Cheetor; a stunned yet curious look came across his face.

Cosette nodded, then she continued, "They're friends and protectors of the citizens here, and they're sort of family to my foster sister."

"How could an organic be related to a machine?" Rhinox wondered aloud.

"After I plan to introduce you guys to them, we'll—" Cosette was about to explain until a rat, ever the pessimist, exploded in: "Oh, no, no way! There ain't no way I'm getting my pelt punctured by humans _and_ robots!"

"It's worth a try," Cheetor defended. "If M'lady trusts them, then we'll meet them. Sooner or later."

"Cheetor and M'lady are right," Rhinox intervened before an unnecessary fight breaks out. "It doesn't hurt to try, and we'll need all the help we can get," he directed to Rattrap who was muttering, but goes with the wishes of his friend and comrade.

"But Rattrap speaks true a little," the large rhino continued, directly at his M'lady. "Will the Autobots and humans accept us?"

"Well, if any of them happens to try and harm a hair of M'lady," started Nyghtwing, who was deathly silent up till now, "I'll smack them so hard they'll need a GPS to find their processors!"

The comment resulted in an outburst of merry laughter among the group; not having to laugh like this in a really long time.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Cosette sobered as she asked Rhinox.

"I believe...it is best at another time," Rhinox stated. "It's late, and you're tired."

Cosette was about to deny it but a huge yawn escaped. Leave it to bodily needs to betray the person.

"C'mon, I'll take you," Nyghtwing offered. "Besides the fact that you're tired, we haven't done this in such a long time."

Cosette mumbled an agreement as she hoisted herself on the large bat, Cheetor giving her a boast.

"And don't worry; I know where you're supposed to be and I'll keep myself hidden," Nyghtwing reassured M'lady and Rhinox. "We Crofs have mysterious ways."

"And, the fact that you can telepathy with any living object, be it human or robot, you come in contact with," Rattrap stated. Nyghtwing seemed to have pretended she haven't heard that, though her processor was running ideas on how to torture the rodent in the most excruciating ways possible.

"See you soon, M'lady," Rhinox murmured.

Cosette was about to ask how the others will manage had not the temptation of sleep overcame her. She felt her friend's fur rustle as she soared before peaceful darkness came. She welcomed it with open arms.

Had she or the Crofs been more alert, they would have noticed brilliant red glaring optics in the trees behind them. It took notice of where Animech #341 had taken Experisoner #742 and at the same time punched in the code to alert one of the greatest experiment/soldiers the galaxies have ever known.

* * *

_Oh-Eem-Gee. That has got to be one of the longest chapter I did. O__o And yes, I know, the reunion was weak. More OCs and Transformers characters are coming, some that have major impact in the story. In the meantime, check out Dragga in deviantart, h__e's the one who will show the BW characters in Animated form. He's also a really great artist! Nyghtwing's in my gallery in case you want to see her. Don't worry, she won't bite...much..._

_For those that seen the Revenge of the Fallen, can you guess who/what was in the conversation that was at the beginning? Can you guess what creature was at the end? Can anyone guess what's my favourite pie? O_o OK, cross the last one, it was random._

_Random Blitzwing: Oh! Did someone call my name?  
Me: Where the hell did you come from?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holy crap, this took a long time to finish. Sorry for those who were waiting._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance?" Cheetor asked his elder after his friends disappeared into the night.

Rhinox was silent, slightly guilty of not telling when he _should_ tell. Then he spoke: "It wasn't really the right time, and we don't know if it really worked."

"Well, you all saw what happened," Cheetor stated. "I was chasing this rabbit in the forest a few days ago when all of a sudden—bam! I changed." He remembered his legs reassembling, his body changing, but at the same time he felt new limbs forming, and the next thing he knew, he was standing on two legs like a human. Like a Transformer.

"Eh, it was probably a one-in-a-hundred chance," Rattrap piped up. "No one else could."

"Not yet, though." Cheetor replied. "We all saw..." then his voice died as he remembered. He didn't need to say more; they all knew what he was talking about. Already a void of sorrow grew among the trio as they recalled their greatest comrade and leader: Primal. He had been among the first to transform as well as to arouse the rebellion of the Animechs. They combined their efforts with the organics, M'lady the leader of the organics. That was how Crofs was formed: the Captive Resistance of Fighters (the title still needs working, Rattrap had indicated). They had made their escape, but not before the heavy price was paid.

_She must still be mourning over her friend,_ Cheetor thought, thinking of his M'lady.

Suddenly something nabbed him from his reverence. "Hey, guys?" he whispered. "Do you have a feeling you're being spied on?"

"Now, _that's_ new," Rhinox stated. "Usually it's Rattrap who said stuff like that."

"Hey!" The one whose name was spoken exclaimed. "Usually I have a reason to!" Then he paused. "Hey, I feel it too."

"I'm serious," Cheetor stated, sensing around the forest for something, anything that seems like an enemy.

"Well, whatever it was, it's not there," Rhinox murmured after a few cycles, though it was clear on their processors: what was there in the forest and why was it spying on them?

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"Prime, there's something about the organic kid I don't like."

"You mean Cosette?"

Optimus Prime and Ratchet were among the patrolling Autobots in the city: Bulkhead was working with Professor Sumdac on a Space bridge, and Bumblebee and Prowl were in a different area, northern Detroit to be exact.

"Call it a bad line of code, but there's something she's not telling us an'—" Suddenly a nanosecond of darkness passed over the Autobots, briefly stopping Ratchet in mid-sentence. "What in the name of Cybertron was that?!"

Optimus Prime transformed and unsheathed his battleaxe, prepared for any threat of battle. After several nano-clicks, he spoke: "Well, whatever it was, I didn't pick up its energy signature. If it was a Decepticon, it would have attacked us by now."

Just then his com-link beeped: "Yo, Boss-bot, heads up; there's a Decepticon heading your way fast!"

"We're on our way!" Optimus Prime immediately transformed back into his vehicle mode and shifted into high gear, Ratchet following behind. Where there's Decepticon, there's chaos and trouble.

* * *

-**At the same time-**

* * *

"Oh, slaggit, that was close," Nyghtwing breathed as she angled herself higher, out of sight of the inhabitants of the city, but close enough for her techno-organic bat audio sensors to hear as well as for the sleeping passenger to breathe. How could've she been so stupid, they might've thought her as a Decepticon and attack without mercy, unaware that their friend and her M'lady was on board.

When she found the building that matched the image in her sound map, Nyghtwing landed silently at the entrance. She summoned her sound map again, just to be sure. Yep, this is the place. She was aware of the interior designs, too.

"Impressive hideout," she thought. "Perhaps when the time is right we could live here," but in her spark she knows very well it will never happen: they were too different, unnatural, monsters and freaks. But there's a faint shimmer of hope: maybe M'lady can convince the Autobots, and they could prove themselves.

Like the silent shadows, the giant bat moved undetected throughout the base, cautious and aware of the huge machinery and the small material.

In her processor's optic she saw a sleeping organic life form—M'lady's foster sister—and something else in a room next to her. Good, the large door is halfway open; she can make it through.

Crawling on all fours, and extra cautious of her sleeping passenger, Nyghtwing detected what the "something else" was: some large cloths in a bundle, also realizing that is where M'lady sleeps; her scent lingered there. She crept close to the bundle, lowered her body, and gently tilted. M'lady slid into it without harm and a sound.

"Primus, she looks so peaceful," Nyghtwing thought as she covered the sleeping girl with the cloths. Would she herself ever sleep like that?

Reluctant to leave M'lady after having just seeing her again after many months, but have to report to Rhinox, Nyghtwing made her way out the exact way she came in, only with no weight on her back but a heavy spark in her chest.

"But I promise to come for help," she swore to M'lady as she takes her flight when she rejoined the night sky. "Bet your tailpipe on it."

* * *

**-Few hours later-**

* * *

Darkness.

Blackness.

That was all she could see.

Warmth.

Comfort.

That was all she could feel.

Warm, she felt so nice and warm. She felt like she could sleep for eternity. And she could, have not muffled voices and the smell of rancid meat nagged her to wake. She willed herself to open her eyes...and she was aware of emotionless optics staring back at her.

"You do realize, Prowl, that it's disturbing and rude to stare at someone who's sleeping?" she mumbled as she pushed the covers back, slightly drowsy.

"I just so happen to enter and was about to wake you," he calmly replied. Cosette wondered if he have had anger management meditations.

Then something hit her like a sudden static shock. "What's burning?" she suddenly asked Prowl as she got up.

The black and tanned bot was slightly taken aback by the quick change of tone, but he answered nonetheless, "Sari's attempted to make some...bacon and ham." He had slight difficulty saying those; Cosette mentally remarked that if he was a human he'd defiantly be a vegetarian. "Some of the others are trying to help her."

"By the smell of it, she's more likely to burn the place down," Cosette remarked as she made the sleeping bags neat. Thank goodness she has a sweater, the air's freezing. "Race ya."

Prowl was about to protest when she made a sprint to the area where she thinks is where the smell was coming from. He gave a long sigh, but transformed as he gave chase. For an organic she is fast, he observed.

* * *

**-Later-**

* * *

After the "bacon incident", a small breakfast, and a quick change of clothes (it was sunny but cool, so she donned on a long sleeved shirt, a jacket, and jeans), Cosette joined the Autobots Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Sari in the base clearing to play "street hockey." She knows how the game works, but—

"Ouch!" She silently exclaimed when her roller blades betrayed her. _Again_. She's not very good.

"Hey, Cosette, you alright?"

Cosette glanced up to see a concerned Bulkhead. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as she struggled to control her balance. _It's just like ice skating; it's just like ice skating_—

"Incoming!"

Cosette glanced up to see the puck zooming in her direction. Without thinking, she swung her hockey stick with all her might. There was a sound of wood meeting rubber, and the puck streaked into the direction of the net. Even the trash bot, acting as goalie, was no match for the puck's speed.

"Whoa…" Cosette uttered in a daze. She still couldn't believe it; she struck at the puck and shot a score when she couldn't even balance herself on her own two feet.

"Wow! That was awesome shooting!" Sari remarked as she skated over to her sister. Cosette felt slightly envious of Sari's skills at skating, but she felt admiration and interest of her Cybertronian armour: it allowed her to have a helmet covering everything except her Autobot eyes, some protection on her arms and legs, and even provided her skates! Life was made interesting for Cosette now with unsuspecting surprises from a robot sister.

"Heh, well usually, I'm not _that_ good," she smiled modestly. "It was more of a reflex..." The sentence trailed off and died when she noticed Sari staggering, looking wary, when several minutes ago she was zipping between metal beings several heights taller than her.

"Are you alright?" Now it was Cosette's turn to be concerned of someone else. It sounded stupid to ask when it was clear that she wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm..." Suddenly Sari collapsed near Cosette. Out of all the beings that called her name, her sister was the loudest.

"SAAARIIII!"

* * *

-**Moments later-**

* * *

"Is she...going to be okay?" Cosette asked Ratchet as she stared at the still figure that is her foster sister. In a blur of moments for Cosette, she remembered this: after Sari had fainted, somebot, she's not sure who, possibly either Prowl or Bumblebee, had alerted Ratchet and she was taken to the emergency section of the base, where she is now on the large table recovering. Cosette never left her side during the chaos.

"She'll be in stasis for at least a solar cycle," the medic bot replied, "But it will take a while for her to be fully stable."

"If I may ask, Ratchet," Cosette started, looking at the Autobot, "what happened?"

The red and white mech looked at the organic kid with a stern glare that could silence most youngsters, yet contained a hint of sadness and age-old wariness, when loud clanking of metal footfalls entered the room.

"Hey, Cosette, are you ready to go?" Bulkhead lumbered over to the organic.

"Yeah, sure, just give me a minute," Cosette responded the large green Autobot. To Sari, she said, "Hey, Sari? I'm not sure if you can hear me, but Bulkhead and Prowl invited me to go with them on a little adventure. To an island in Lake Erie," She paused, "Just so you know."

"She hears," Ratchet stated, "and she can understand."

Cosette thanked the medic bot for the information as he lowered her down. She glanced at the table above here before climbing into Bulkhead's military truck alt-mode.

Ratchet looked at he organic kid with a slight distaste in his circuitry. He doesn't know why, perhaps it's a bad line of code, but he has his suspicions that she is keeping a deadly secret from them; something that could put all of Detroit and perhaps Cybertron in danger.

* * *

**-Later-**

* * *

Cosette whistled in awe when she saw the island. "Beautiful view," and it was: the warm sun was at its zenith, casting dancing lights on the never still water; the cool breath of the wind frolicked among the trees, daring the leaves to lose their attachment, and at the same time brushed alongside Cosette, causing her to shiver in its coolness.

"It is, isn't it?" Cosette almost didn't noticed Prowl came up from behind her. Cosette knew that they had to get to the island by traveling on water, but she hardly expects a large ship! It seems to be a large marketing ship, by her estimate; rustic but sturdy, and obviously large enough, and is the only type, to sustain more than Autobots.

"What's Bulkhead doing?" Cosette noticed said Autobot was some distance behind her, with a faceplate (she was adapting to the robot language already, it terrifies her) that could only be described as concentrating.

"He's attempted to paint the island," Prowl replied. "It's a very interesting talent he has, though it seems new to most of us."

"I could help," Cosette went to Bulkhead before the ninja bot could say another word. He followed in walking pursuit; this could be fascinating.

"Hey, big guy,"

Bulkhead looked to see the little teenage organic next to him. "Hey, Cosette." He greeted as he lowered his hand.

"Prowl told me what you're doing," Cosette stated as she hoisted on the large hand. "Could I help? I know a bit about painting."

Bulkhead gave his permission as he lifted the organic to the canvas and the paints.

Cosette studied the painting, or rather the work in progress. It's coming along nice, though he needed some good pointers on color blending. "Hey, Bulkhead, could I see that paintbrush you're using? Thanks." She looked at the large brush, then she indicated what to do. "Dip a bit of it, a half if you could, into the blue, yeah, that's it. Now, dip the other side of it into the white, that way, you could get one half blue, and the other white."

"But won't that mix the two colours?" Bulkhead questioned, unsure of his gentleness.

Cosette merely smiled. "It's ok if you didn't get it right the first time; I had a long time trying to do it, too." Then, she added, "Good, good. Now, stroke the paintbrush over where the top part of the sky is, yes, that's it..."

Over the next few minutes, Cosette gave instructions on how to blend colours and other pointers when necessary. Prowl watched in silent fascination while Bulkhead obeyed the organic's gentle instructions, occasionally asking if he was doing ok, or if it needed more. When it was done, the two Autobots were astonished at what tips Cosette gave to Bulkhead: it was really, really, good, in fact, _excellent_. The sky, the sea, the island, they looked _real_.

"Cosette, how did you do that?" Prowl worked up enough energon to ask.

"Yeah, how do you know this?" Bulkhead also asked.

Cosette, for the second time that day, smiled modestly. "An old art teacher of mine taught me how to do them," then she was slightly sad, and whispered, "a very long time ago." She closed her eyes, trying to remember, and at the same time hoping, _praying_, the others don't see or noticed.

Suddenly, a slight jolt and scrapping of earth against metal shattered the silence among the ship's passengers.

"We're here!" The giant Autobot exclaimed cheerfully, seemingly for Cosette's silence state. "Would you _believe_ how fast the time flies!"

"Oh, and I've been meaning to ask, secret ninja bot," Cosette remarked to said ninja bot with mock doubtfulness as they landed on the beach. "Why are we here?"

Prowl smirked, his blue optic visor showing no emotion whatsoever. "Could we not show you around? We often visit this island when we can."

"And may I ask, pray tell me," Cosette continued, "what is this island called?" Coarse, she had overheard it from their conversations, but she wants to hear the confirmation from these guilty bots.

As if she had uttered a magic word, unnatural and other-worldly growls, roars, and shrieks filled the air. Sounds that seem to be taken from _Jurassic Park_ in a cheesy way.

"INTRUUUDER!!" roared a huge metal being, and said being charged into the clearing. And Cosette was in petrified disbelief.

Right in front of her was a dinosaur, and behind it there were more. A freakin' huge metal _Tyrannosaurus Rex_, a triceratops, and a pteranodon, and they were angry.

Cosette had had seen worse though, and she doesn't like to remember them. Especially Them.

"Me Grimlock not like humans." Said _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ spoke. "Dinobots DESTROOOY PUNY HUMAN!!!"

A blur of black and tan suddenly appeared in front of Cosette, separating the frightened human from the aggressive "Dinobots".

"This human is good. You don't chase, scare, or harm this human." Prowl soothed. "She won't do anything bad." Cosette watched from his foot/servo in frightened fascination.

Gradually, the three seemingly furious dinosaur robots calmed down slightly and looked at the timid human with new-found interest.

"Ok, then. Dinobots not destroy puny human," Grimlock stated as the Dinobots retreated into the forest. "But me Grimlock don't like humans."

The bewildered 'puny human' stared after the large Dinobots for a few minutes before: "What. The heck. Was that?"

"Their usual greeting," Bulkhead replied. He was mostly silent during the whole scenario, Prowl was the most agreeable bot.

"Then I take it they don't like visitors?"

"Pretty much." Prowl answered. "They have a strong respect for nature, although they can be arrogant."

"Can't say I blame them," Cosette remarked as the trio trekked into the forest.

It was a reawakened memory for Cosette. The forest was domineering, yet contained a sense of welcoming. Scattered parts of the sunlight peeked through the packed leaves, though most were gone. She inhaled the fresh sharp scent of crispness, yet slight death as it was almost fall. She could hear many birds chirping and whistling, perhaps questioning this creature and the large metal ones. So many voices....so many memories...

"Cosette, are you alright?"

"Huh, wha?" Startled, she turned her attention to a concerned Prowl. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I'm okay."

"You zoned out for a moment," Bulkhead added.

"I used to go camping one time," Cosette explained, sheepish.

Suddenly something large as the Dinobots roared into the clearing. But it wasn't a Dinobot. It was something much more dangerous.

* * *

_Yays, a cliffie! After six pages, it seemed good to stop. Crappy ending, yes._

_And what **is** that thing at the end? I'll give you a hint: it's a type of creature that appeared in both Transformers (2007 and 2009) movies._


	6. Chapter 6

This_ chapter is going to blow your minds.....maybe..._

* * *

"Oh, God, no," Cosette whispered, horrified of what was in front of her. She tried to will herself to wake, but it wasn't a dream. It was _here_.

"What…what is that thing?!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

The "thing" was a robot, but it wasn't a Cybertronian or one of Sumdac Systems's creations. It has a form of a feline, a powerful one, and contained a deadly form of combined grace, determination, and strength. It regarded the large, metal prey as petty obstacles, its red gleaming optic focused on its true and only objective: the Master's prize, Experisoner #742.

It let out an unearthly roar, and leapt for its purpose.

"Cosette, look out!!"

She came out of shock, realizing that Bulkhead charged into the creature, one of Their warriors deemed Ravage, and managed to daze it. At the same time, for the second time that day, Prowl stood in front of the petrified human in defense.

"Cosette, run away from here," the ninja bot told Cosette, keeping his defense up. "We'll hold off whatever thing this is."

"But—"

"I said GO!" He shouted in a tone that pretty much shocked Cosette, coming from a silent ninja. Seeing no other choice, she ran.

She ran through the bleeding blur of a forest, blind of wherever her legs carry her. She ran away from danger, away from the demon-creature of her past.

_Away from her friends_. Her friends that accepted her as her foster family accepted her, they who were amazed of her talents as she was, and they who stood their ground fighting, _for her_.

It was sometime before she stopped, chest heaving of the sudden sprint, her heart furiously pumping of the blood flow, and she was aware of the _thing_ awaking inside her. It sensed a fight when it comes, and it wanted out, to be released of this prison, and—Cosette was put off guard at this—it wanted to help her friends. It wanted to be loyal and belong to a pack, and her friends are its pack members.

It was decided: she had to go back and fight that thing, no matter Prowl's order, no matter revealing what she truly is.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"Bulkhead, find its weak point!"

"I'm trying," said Autobot as he rammed into the snarling creature, "but it seems that it _doesn't have one_!"

The battle wasn't going well: no matter how much they fought, the creature doesn't have much of a dent, nor was it tiring. Instead, it only grew more savage, enraged at its lowly prey which delayed its purpose. The only things that kept the defenders online were their wit, speed, and endurance.

"I tried to contact Prime," Prowl vaulted out of the way in time before the creature's tail cleaved where he was standing, "but something's scrambling the wavelengths." He unsheathed one of his shuriken and struck at the creature. He might of well had been giving it a pat; it didn't leave a scratch.

All the while, Ravage was getting irked: he was so close to satisfy the Master, but these two lowly metal preys distracted him. He admitted he may have underestimated the prey. They weren't just petty obstacles, they were annoying inferiors. It won't be long until he has to reveal his part of his _true_ powers, the very powers the Master gave him for the escapees, _especially_ Experisoner #742. Such a waste on these pathetic scum. He searched the power within him, calling it to rise and display the Master's glory.

"Something's happening," Prowl detected something, a force that seemed to grow within the creature, something so deadly…

"You feel it, Bulkhead?" he asked his comrade next to him.

"Yeah, it's—"

A sudden blur streaked past the Autobots, cutting off their conversation into stunned silence, made a huge leap, and struck the creature, leaving a white scar across its enraged face.

"Oh, no you don't, scrapheap!"

Ravage was startled, then was slightly pleased that he wouldn't have to waste it on the lowlifes after all.

When the dust settled, it revealed a teenaged-sized organic, something that looked horrifying like—

"Cosette?!" The stunned Autobots "breathed".

But at the same time it wasn't the human they knew. She seemed battle-ready, fierce, and wild, with a strange feral look in her eyes, which at the moment, were filmed Autobot blue. And she was angry.

"Ravage!" she addressed to the snarling creature, her voice tainted with wild animalism, as if she wasn't a human at all. "Leave my friends be, they are not involved."

A noise came from the creature, a terrifying sound of metal grating and short deep groans. To the audience's macabre, Ravage was laughing. Then he spoke in his native programming: _"And yet you wish to show them what you really are_?"

The organic replied: "_Better to reveal what I am, than to stand by and watch them suffer."_

"What are they saying?" Bulkhead asked his friend.

"I...I'm not sure," Prowl replied. And it was true: the language the two creatures was Cybertronian, but ancient, almost forgotten. Prowl knows this because he used to have lessons with Master Yoketron. "From what I'm able to understand, Cosette is going to fight the creature."

"She'll get herself killed!" Bulkhead started to charge the creature, but Cosette turned to the Autobot, and actually snarled, "No, Bulkhead, don't interfere. This is my battle." Then she turned to the creature, "You want me? Then fight me."

_"Fighting for your freedom, and returning to the Master_," Ravage purred, a sickly sound of metal rubbing against each other. "_So be it_."

Cosette unsheathed her claws, long and sharp fingernails, like a creature, and bared her teeth, not much though, but enough to know that she means business. Ravage, likewise, swayed his sharp spiked tail side to side, revealed his fangs, and tensed his "muscles."

Then they _moved_.

* * *

_Yay, another freakin' cliffie!!_

_Who saw THAT comin'?!?!_


End file.
